


we are the envy of the gods above

by WattStalf



Series: Serena Does Kalos [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Extremely Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: With Lysandre gone and the threat of Team Flare eliminated, Serena chooses to continue on her journey, knowing that an important decision awaits her at the end.
Relationships: Calme | Calem/Serena, Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore/Serena, Sana | Shauna/Serena, Serena (Pokemon)/Trova | Trevor, Serena/Tierno (Pokemon), Serena/Urup | Wulfric
Series: Serena Does Kalos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997839
Kudos: 3





	we are the envy of the gods above

**Author's Note:**

> "This is the Kalos porn parody nobody asked for. I'm going to tag ships as they happen, but tried to tag every character that will be in this part, and every kink I can remember as well. Each chapter may add new ships, theres gonna be threesomes and moresomes that I won't bother tagging."  
> This section is the beginning of the end, and after these three chapters, there will be multiple endings, based on who Serena chooses.

The three of them barely make it out of there with their lives. Serena knows that Lysandre was not so lucky. When she turned him down, unable to throw away the lives of everyone she has met along her journey, unable to throw away the lives of those important to her, and those she has not met, all because of her feelings for him, he tried to battle her honestly, but he lost.

He lost, and seemed certain that the weapon had enough power for at least one blast. It is not clear what all that blast has done, but Serena, Calem, and Shauna are able to escape, as the building itself is destroyed, and it is unlikely that Lysandre survived that. As she stands outside with them, they are joined by their other two friends, and by Sina and Dexio, still masked and still trying to pretend to be mysterious heroes.

Even AZ is present, to lament the events that have transpired because of this weapon, and that is when she finally starts to snap out of her daze, looking up at him, finding herself growing that much more curious about him, but he does not stick around for long.

The thing is, she feels empty, knowing that Lysandre is gone. Even with everything that she discovered about him in the end, and even though there was no way that she could choose him after all of that, she can’t just forget the time she spent pining for him, nor can she forget the events of today. It feels like years have passed since just this morning, and it feels like a lifetime ago that she fucked her way through Team Flare for him, years ago that he pinned her and had his way with her, giving her everything that she thought she could possibly want.

This is the end of that. She has known for a long time that big choices will have to be made, and has known that there would come a time when she would have to choose who she wanted to commit to. It could have been Lysandre, and in another life, she did choose him, throwing everything away for the man that she is certain she fell in love with, somewhere along the line.

But in this life, she chose to hold out a bit longer, to be able to keep experiencing the world,  _ this _ world, the way it is, with everyone else that she cares about, that she loves, each of them in different ways. And right now, she can be fairly certain that these friends surrounding her all serve as an option. She could likely choose any one of them to commit to, and they would want that, would want to love her and fuck her forever.

Her life and her journey are far from over just because Lysandre is gone, and she will still have another choice to make, when this is over. It could very well be Calem or Shauna, Tierno or Trevor, Sina or Dexio, or it could be someone else, or even someone that she has not met yet. Her thoughts return to AZ, and how curious she is about him, and she wonders if fixating on someone new might help her recover. Having a new lofty goal, much like Lysandre was, might be what she needs.

Either way, she knows that the only thing she can do now is keep moving forward, leaving Lysandre behind her. She will always have those brief memories with him, but he is no longer an option, and may have never really been one to begin with.

~X~

Her friends agree that they should just resume their journey, picking up where they left off and acting as if nothing happened. They worked together to save Kalos, but now, most of them are left with things that would rather not think about. Serena knows that she does not want to think about it much right now. As pleasant as her memories may be, they are painful as well, and they end in that same unpleasant memory, making it hard for her to move on like she knows that she should.

When she returns to Anistar Town, ready to resume her trip, she gets a message from Professor Sycamore, who will be waiting for her in the next town. Serena is suddenly overwhelmed by how much she wants to see him, how much she wants him to hold her and fuck her and tell her everything is alright now. He was friends with Lysandre, and he has been a special person in her journey, making her wonder if he might be the one who can make her feel better about this. She even catches herself wondering if he might be someone that she can choose at the end, someone who will want her as much as she wants him.

He can tell right away that something is wrong, and they do not make it long into their conversation before he asks, simply, “Lysandre broke your heart, didn’t he?”

Serena dissolves into tears then. Even alone, she has not allowed herself to cry over him yet, but with the professor, the tears come so easily. He pulls her close to him as she says, “I knew he wasn’t right for me, I knew, but…”

“You liked him for a long time,” he replies. “You spent a long time thinking there might be a chance. It must have been hard, finding out he was the leader of Team Flare.”

“It was, a-and then…I still thought…but now…”

“You made the right choice, Serena. I know it hurts, but you did the right thing. He wasn’t right for you, and he was going to hurt a lot of innocent people and Pokemon.”

“I know that,” she says. “But it’s still hard. I wish I could just forget all about him…”

“Then how about you see if I can help you take your mind off of him for a while?” he replies, and this is just what she needs. She knows he must be hurting as well, considering their friendship. He must have been shocked and hurt, upon hearing the initial news, and he must be dealing with a similar resignation, understanding that there was no other possible outcome, but still unable to believe that it really had to come to this.

Professor Sycamore is, for the most part, doing this to console Serena, but she does not mind if he is also using her for a bit of consolation as well. The two of them can do this together, can work out their sadness by fucking on a bench. It feels good, to have someone to hold her like this, and she realizes that this is the first person to have her this close since whoever the last one she fucked was, she can hardly remember now. But it’s better not to remember any of that, not to remember anything, and to just live in the moment, letting him pull her onto his lap, so that she can ride him, just like she loves to do.

Serena could do this forever, if she let herself. She could be really happy, just doing this forever, fucking the professor that took her virginity, and has helped her out plenty along the way. She has no idea just how much he really cares about her, and how much of this is just put on because of how much he likes to fuck her, but if he likes her even half as much as he acts like he does, then she feels like she would be able to be happy with him, if given the chance.

The problem with what happened with Lysandre is that, after being faced with that choice in the moment, she finds herself thinking about everything more seriously, and who she would choose at any given moment, if asked to make that choice. Even not choosing Lysandre was difficult for her, despite everything that she knew was at stake, and ultimately knowing that there was no way she could choose him.

But having to choose between everyone that she chose over him is a different matter entirely, and though she knows that sort of thing should not be anywhere near the most important thing on her mind, it is what she keeps coming back to, no matter how hard she tries to get away with. But when she finds herself overwhelmed, coming hard for Sycamore while he holds her close, she thinks that, if she were to choose him, things would not be so bad.

~X~

She only has one badge left before she has collected them all, and that is what she is on her way to do when she meets up with Shauna, who wants to have a proper Pokemon battle with her. Serena is not sure if this is just her new perspective or if Shauna can feel it too, but things feel more serious now, and nothing happens between the two of them, other than their battle.

One by one, Tierno and Trevor want to battle her as well, and she gets the same vibe from both of them. Though Calem has to miss this meeting, because he is off training with Korrina’s grandfather to prepare him for the rest of his journey, she has a feeling that she would get the same vibe from him as well. By now, she knows that this is not just in her head; her friends know as well as she does that the time has come for her to make a choice.

Though she is still young, and could continue enjoying the free and easy lifestyle that Kalos has to offer her for many years to come, this whole situation has changed things for her, and she is reminded of the fact that she is not a native of Kalos, that she is not as used to the casual connections as a native would be. And because of that, she does want to choose someone to settle down with, to devote herself to in the way that she almost thought she could to Lysandre, when she was swept up in his charms.

As fun as this has been, she knows this isn’t her, not really. She did a good job adapting to it, and had a lot of fun along the way, and she intends to see this journey through until the end, not making a decision until she has gone all the way with it, but that decision is coming, and this meeting is her friends’ way of saying that they are throwing their hats into the ring. She wonders, then, if the professor was trying to do the same thing, if he was trying to make himself known as a serious contender as well.

And though Calem is not here, she knows that he wants to be considered as well. But, then, sometimes he feels like the most obvious one to be standing in line, considering how close they have been from the beginning. Shauna was the first one she did anything with, and Sycamore was the one to take her virginity, and she even fucked Dexio before she actually had her chance with Calem, but there is no denying that he has been an important person during her journey, and sometimes feels like the most obvious choice to make.

Serena is not sure what choice she will make in the end, but she still has a few more battles to face, and therefore, a few more trainers to try and fuck. First up will be the last gym, and then, if all goes according to plan, the Elite Four will be waiting for her, not to mention the champion, whoever that may be. And if she has the chance, she would like to have a go at AZ, and the gorgeous Diantha, if she can ever find either of them again. Serena is nowhere near done just yet.

~X~

When she gets to the next town, she is told that the gym leader, Wulfric, has gone off somewhere in the woods, and that she has to go find him if she wants to do her gym battle. There is apparently a Pokemon village out here, for injured Pokemon that he has helped, and she finds herself interested in him just from that. Wulfric, from what she has heard, is a married man, so he should be entirely off-limits.

He should be, but Serena is not so sure that she is going to be able to keep to herself if she sees an opportunity, not in the mood that she is in. She will probably not have another chance to break a taboo like this, so, as wrong as it may be, the first thing she does when she finds him in that clearing is approach him with that playful smile on her face, the one that has won her plenty of attention in the place.

“I can’t believe I managed to find you out here,” she says. “I was afraid I might not be able to, but I really need that last gym badge.”

There must be something in her gait that just makes her intentions clear to everyone that she meets, because he gives her a look she knows all too well before he says, “Is that right? Well, I can’t deny you that, especially when it’s your last one. Do you want to head back right now?”

“I don’t know, it seems kind of nice to be all alone out here, don’t you think?” she asks. “Normally, I like to do this kind of thing after I get my badge, as a kind of celebration, but all your gym trainers will be there. You probably don’t want them watching, do you?”

Wulfric looks conflicted for a moment, knowing just what she is referring to. All anyone would have to do is breathe a word of it back to his wife, and he would probably be in big trouble at home. That is the one thing about the casual society in Kalos- you are meant to find the one person you want to have that open and casual sex with for the rest of your life, and after that, unless you have some sort of open relationship agreed to, then you are not supposed to have such a wandering eye.

If he were a good husband, then he would not even consider something like this, but from the way that he keeps looking at her, she can tell that he is probably not a good husband at all. Finally, he says, “You know, I normally don’t do stuff like this. But I’m only a man…how am I supposed to resist when a girl as pretty as you starts throwing herself at me?”

“I’m glad you understand. See, I’m trying to sample everything I can on my journey, and it’s about to come to an end. I don’t know how I’d sleep at night, knowing I skipped over you,” she says, and she is sure that he can tell she is laying it on pretty thick. Were it not for his status as a gym leader, Wulfric is probably the sort of man she would not have looked at twice. Instead, she finds herself following him to one of the tree so that he can sit back against it, and let her turn around to sit on his cock.

He pulls her down by her hips, groaning in a low voice as his cock is pushed up into her, and Serena cries out for him. One thing she can at least say for him is that he’s big, and that makes her glad that she went this far, that she was able to have a chance with him. While he pushes into her, he says, “I’m real glad I could help you out with your little journey. What’d you say your name was?”

“I didn’t yet,” she says, hardly able to speak as she moans and gasps for him. “But it’s Serena.”

“Well, Serena, I sure hope you win the battle, or else I gave you your reward early for nothing,” he teases her, before he starts thrusting up into her. At that point, they are both rendered speechless by it, both left moaning for one another, all alone out here, where no one else will know about his infidelity. She has no way of knowing if he is telling the truth, if she really is a special case, or if he ends up doing things like this all the time. It would not surprise her if it were the latter, considering how easily she was able to make him break down.

But the former might not be too shocking anymore either. For some reason, she has this quality about her that made even a man like Lysandre profess his love for her at the end, trying to get her to join his side. As soon as she remembers him, an unpleasant feeling settles in her stomach, and she begins bouncing faster on Wulfric, to really get the pace going, so that she can forget everything to do with Lysandre, now and forever. No matter what, she is going to do as much as she can, and do as many people as she can, to make sure that she pushes Lysandre from her mind, and can focus entirely on whoever it is that she wants to commit to fucking.

Wulfric certainly is not an option there, but he is good for the moment, fucking her hard and fast with a big cock that she can enjoy for now. Even if he were to leave his wife, she would not be interested, and she has a feeling that he would not consider things that far either. This is just a one time thing for both of them, before she can get on with her journey, can come closer to bringing it to an end.

After they are both satisfied, they get cleaned up and head to the gym, where she easily defeats him and obtains her final gym badge. He thanks her in a quiet voice as he hands her badge over, and that is the end of their brief encounter. Now, she has the Elite Four to worry about, and throughout all of that, she will still have to carefully consider those that she has met and those that she has fallen for, and have fallen for her.

And she will have to make sure that she takes her mind off of Lysandre, once and for all. He is no longer an option, no longer a factor, but she knows a lot of very special people that are. Her journey has carried her this far, and she is excited to see it through until the end. Perhaps she might even beat and bed the champion, whoever that may be

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
